


Coming Out

by Will_Bro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Trans Michael Mell, Transgender, it ends happy, pls read, pride month, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Bro/pseuds/Will_Bro
Summary: Michelle Mell hadn't felt right in her body for years. She often wanted to just curl up and cry. She finally found the word for it: Transgender. She was a he. And he was going to come out to his best friend, Jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

When I first met Jeremy twelve years ago I thought to myself, 'I want to be like him'. At the time I wasn't sure what I meant- White? I was teased for being Filipino. Or did I mean the fact he stood up for me whenever I was teased? I wasn't sure. Now I knew. I was always envious of his penis. I know it sounds weird but, I always wanted one. They are more hygienic, easier to clean and they seemed more practical. It turns out through all these years of envying him and others.. somehow.. I became transgender? I'm not sure.  
I feel like I've always been like this; had this longing. But it's hard to tell. I mean I used to love that spiderman dress I wore in grade six. I'd always wear it. I'd love to have make overs with Jeremy- okay well, not exactly.. We'd do these blind makeovers or challenges to make the other ugly- I could never seem to make Jeremy ugly. I think it's just how awkward he is, is cute? I'm not sure.  
Anyways, I'm transgender. I remember when I was first introduced to the world of transgender people it was through my mum's friend. She was a drag queen, atleast she started as one. It started as a performance thing but now through the art she discovered herself. I wish my story was like that. After years of not knowing what hurt and why.. I found out.  
It was a Tuesday night. I remember it clearly, Jeremy and I had joined the drama class as it was an easy pass. We were going to act out a play I wrote for parent teacher night. There were two males and a female in the story- it just felt right to have two males, despite knowing I'd have to play one. Christine sat me in a chair and was using her mascara to create a mustache for me. It was wet and felt gross. I was scared I'd poison me- though not too much because life is a drag, you know? Anyways, Jeremy took a picture and showed me what I look like. That's when it finally clicked. Michelle Mell was actually Michael Mell. I remember I realized during the play and burst out crying, it worked for the scene. Everyone was surprised how well I did. I ran out. My mums must of thought I was nervous or embarrassed. They didn't come.  
This is now. I was hiding behind the school. My head was against the damp brick, my knees bend up and hugged against my chest. My chest.. it was gross, these breasts always seemed off to me. I mean who would want them? They are heavy, makes my back hurt and they are only good for feeding kids? I don't want kids- besides who'd want kids with me.. I knew another Trans kid.. online.. he didn't have any friends. Once he came out they left him..  
I felt my stomach sink, heat rise through my chest. I was so nervous. Do I just leave it be? Hide who I am? Do I tell and hope they don't leave me? I could lose so many people.. Mum.. Ina.. Jeremy.. god I could lose him. My only friend! I mean Mum and Ina have to love me, I'm their kid but.. Jeremy could easily leave me. I'd be lost without him. What would I be without my second player? Always sticking up for me throughout the years. I let out a tearful cry before I feel warmth surround me. Okay, not surround but, it was wrapped awkwardly around my shoulder. Only one person could be this awkward.  
"Jeremy.. you don't hate me..?" I whimper out, forgetting I didn't come out yet.. I guess I have made my mind up though.  
"Why'd I hate you Michell-" I cut him off by pushing him away from me.  
"I lied to you! To everyone!" I cried out. I knew I was being dramatic and making a scene but fuck it. Fuck it all. I'm doing this my way. Break down style 


	2. Lol it wouldn't fit in one chapter

"Lying..? M-Michelle? Are you feeling okay..?" The scared Jewish boy asked as he got back up.  
"...I'm not.. I'm not a girl. Jeremy. I'm a boy" I finally say. I felt like shit. He'd leave me.. I was wrong. He wrapped his twig like arms around me and pushed my head to his shoulder. It wasn't until the tears had no where to go that I realized I was crying.  
"I.. I have no clue what you are talking about.. I.. uh.. Michelle or.. uh... Micky? Is that a name..? I.. either way you are my best friend.. besides, it's a two player game.." he cooed out. I swear if it wasn't for the voice crack on the word 'or' and the pauses, his voice was honey.  
"Thank you..." I whispered out and snuggled closer. He was warm. His cheap cologne made me feel safe. It also caused flutters in my stomach but, that'd for another time.  
There was a camera flash. I look up to see Christine. She smiled and wanders over. I could feel Jeremy stiffen up. He was way too into this ditz.  
"I wasn't spying, I swear! I just.. I always take a selfie to remember all my performances and I.. I want you two to be in it" she says. I was going to say no when-  
"We'd love to take a picture with you! Right Michelle-erm.. bud?" He tried to save. I sighed but nod. The picture was simply, we each were on either side of Christine, making silly faces.  
That night I came out to my moms. They were cool about it. Apparently Ina had bet I'd be LGBT so she had won five dollars. Got to love the support.


End file.
